


Watching Cars Pass Me By

by 1moon101



Category: Personal - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1moon101/pseuds/1moon101
Summary: Haven't put anything up, but I've been dealing with my grandfather's death since February 20th, so this is really just a venting type of thing I wanted to share.Not a good poem by any means so try not to dog me to hard xD





	Watching Cars Pass Me By

Sitting in the dark,  
Watching cars pass me by  
It's a shame you took him away  
The moon smiles, casting her rays upon me,  
but it still won't soften the blow.  
I'm trying to keep it together,  
Act like an adult.  
Growing up means moving on,  
but you taught me that dying really sucks.  
Grams cries as she thinks about all she's lost,  
I don't wanna be like that,  
but we both obsess over our thoughts,  
and who were you to take him from us?  
Hold your tin case close,  
Flip a coin and watch it go,  
But it can't bring back your smiles.  
It can't bring back your snores.  
Every garage sale just makes my heart ache as it takes me back to old days.  
Grandpa, thanks for the bike.  
Thanks for the hike from Jesse's to Rustys.  
I can't shake these thoughts that everything is falling apart  
as I grow up watching cars pass me by.


End file.
